Himitsu
by Reirian
Summary: Miyu and Kanata were okay for the past few days. But one day, they fought over something. Miyu wants to know Kanata's secret. What if Miyu will return to America? Will they make up again? Oneshot MxK


I'm going to make a fanfiction of Mika Kawamura's manga, Daa

I'm going to make a fanfiction of Mika Kawamura's manga, Daa! Daa! Daa!. Well, I'm really bored here so I guess this is something good to do….

It's my first fanfic because I usually write my own stories. Well, please enjoy!

**Title: Himitsu**

**By: Reirian**

**Anime: Daa! Daa! Daa!**

**Main Characters: Miyu Kozouki & Kanata Saionji**

**Location: Saionji Temple**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() **

It was a pleasant morning in Saionji Temple. Miyu woke up very early. She saw Wanya preparing the breakfast. "Ohayo, Miyu-san!" the sitter-pet greeted. "Ohayo!" Miyu greeted in response. She looked around, '_Eh? Kanata's not up yet? I wonder why?' _she thought. "Wanya, where's Kanata? He's not up yet?" She asked Wanya. "Not yet, Miyu-san." He answered.

"Hountou? That's odd, he usually wake up earlier than me…" She muttered to herself. "Wanya, is breakfast ready?" she asked. "Iie. Just a little more, Miyu-san." the sitter-pet answered. "Okay, I'll just check if Kanata's fine."

The blonde girl walked through Kanata's room. She stopped at the door and called out, "Kanata? Daijoubu?" No answer was heard. "I'm coming in already." She said as she opened the door and walked to Kanata. She saw Kanata's sleeping face. _Kawaii…_ she thought. She sat down near him and stroked his brown hair gently. Kanata woke up. "Miyu?" he asked.

"Eh? Kanata? You're awake?"

"I felt someone stroke my hair."

"Gomen, did I wake you?"

"Iie , daijoubu."

"Are you alright? I woke up earlier than you today."

"Really? Well, I overslept, I think." The brown-haired boy said as he stroke his hair.

"Maybe you didn't sleep last night."

"Sou. I was thinking of something."

"Hountou? Nani?"

"Himitsu…" he said as he raises his body to sit face to face with Miyu.

"You're unfair!"

"I'm not."

"Tell me!"

"No I won't. Ja!" he said as he stood up and walked through the door. He stopped and looked back and said, "I'll tell you, but not now. Fix the bed for me." He walked out.

_That guy! He can tell me that secret, but why didn't he? Am I his maid for me to fix his bed? _She shouted in her thoughts.

"Miyu-san, Kanata-san, breakfast is ready!" Wanya called. Kanata walked to the kitchen. "Ohayo, Kanata-san." The sitter-pet greeted. "Ohayo. Where's Ruu?" he asked. "Still sleeping, I'll wake him up to eat breakfast." Wanya walked through his and Ruu's room. "Why does everyone ask me where this one is so early in the morning?" he muttered to himself. He opened the door and saw Ruu still sleeping. "Ruu-chama, ohayo! Breakfast's ready!" The alien baby woke up and saw Wanya. "Wanya! Manma? Panpa?" the baby asked. "They're there already, let's go!"

"Ai!" Ruu answered. Wanya held him in his arms and they went to the kitchen. Miyu has just arrived in the kitchen with a pouting face. She sat down and started eating. Kanata was looking at her. _What's wrong with her? _He asked himself. "Manma!" Ruu flew to Miyu. "Ruu. I'm fine." She answered the baby with a smile on her face.

After they ate their breakfast, Miyu & Kanata had to go to school. "Ittekimasu!" the two chorused and they walked out of the Saionji temple and headed for school. Miyu was definitely ignoring Kanata at that moment. "Oi, Miyu! What's wrong with you?" he asked the girl he likes.

Miyu continued walking, ignoring Kanata's question. "Oi, Miyu!" he shouted once more. But still the girl didn't mind him. "Fine! If you don't want to talk to me, then go!" Miyu didn't bother him at all and continued walking. _Miyu, nanda yo? _He asked himself.

--SILENCE--

They were walking in silence. It's as if neither of them exists at all. Kanata couldn't take the silence anymore. He pushed Miyu onto the wall. Miyu was astonished by the sudden action of Kanata. "Itai! Kanata, hanaseyo!" Miyu shouted at him. "What's wrong with you? Why don't you talk to me?"

"Himitsu.." Miyu muttered.

"So, you want to know what I was thinking last night?!"

"YES!! I want to know but you don't even want to tell me…"

"Gomen ne Miyu. Demo, if I tell you that.." _you might not want to stay with me any longer…_ He continued in his thoughts.

"I might what? You can't even tell me anything!"

"Stop sticking your nose into some other else's business!!" He shouted at Miyu.

"Wakatta…Kanata, hanaseyo…" she replied as he pushed away Kanata's hand and continued walking.

"I - I didn't mean to say that…" Kanata said. Miyu started to cry. _I just want to know what's been bothering you. I just want to help. I'm worried because I love you, Kanata. Why can't you see that? _She asked herself.

_Miyu…Gomen ne. I have to do this to stay by your side. All I need is for you to be beside me. I don't care if you don't like me, I just want to be by your side. Gomen. _Kanata thought.

Even at class, the two of them weren't looking at each other. Their class ended. At the end of their class, they went home, walking on the same road, passing the same path, but weren't talking to each other. Silence was all over them.

"Tadaima." Miyu said.

"Manma!" the baby said, flying to Miyu's arms.

"Ruu."

"Okairinasai, Miyu-san!"

"Tadaima."

"Okairinasai, Kanata-san!"

"Papa!" Ruu flied from Miyu to Kanata's arms..

"Ruu, I'm tired, I head to my room first." He said as he give him to Wanya.

"Papa? Manma?"

"Looks like, they fought again, Ruu-chama." Wanya said to Ruu. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll make up again." He said comforting the poor baby.

Miyu head back to her room too. Suddenly the phone rang. Kanata heard it. He went out of his room. "I'll get it." He picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi, Saionji Temple."

"Oh, its Kanata-kun."

"Hai. Kozouki-san?"

"Yes. Can you give the phone to Miyu? I have something important to ask her."

"Hai. Wait a moment." While walking to Miyu's room, a sudden thought came to him: _What if Miyu's mother will bring her back to US? _Kanata went to her room and called out, "Oi, Miyu, you have a phone call. It's your mom."

Miyu went out and picked up the phone. "Mama? Why did you call?"

"I'm just checking if your fine. By the way, how are you and Kanata going?"

"Mama!"  
"Just kidding!" her mother said. Afterwards there was silence.

"Miyu? Nande?"

"Kanata and I fought over something."

"Miyu, you should say sorry to him."

"But I think he's still mad."

"Go on Miyu."

"Hai! Mama, arigatou!"

"Doitashimashite! Ja!"

"Bai bai!" Miyu put the phone down. She went back to her room. Miyu was thinking of going to Kanata's room when-

"Miyu? Can I come in?"

"Ha-hai."

The door opened and Kanata went inside. Miyu was sitting on the floor. Kanata sat face to face with her.

"About a while ago, gomen." Kanata said

"Iie, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been that hardheaded and butt in into your life."  
"No, it's not that."  
"I understand, Kanata."

"No, you don't!"

"Kanata, I know that you really don't want me to know it so, it's alright."

"Miyu, I love you!" he confessed.

"What?"

"I won't…say that anymore…"  
"Kanata?"

"I was thinking of confessing to but I thought you don't love me. I might lose you…What if you're going back to America without me telling you how much I love you? I can't take that!" He hugged Miyu very tight. Miyu was surprised by his actions, but instead he hugged him too."

"Baka! Kanata, I will never leave you. Zettai, because you're the one I love."

**I will always love you**

**I'll always do**

**Even if destiny forbids us**

**It's definitely a must**

**That I will only**

**Look at you till eternity…**

Rian: Wow! How sweet! How can you write something like that at 4 am?

Ritz: Well, I feel so awake and bored so I wrote it.

Rian: Please write some more! Please!

Ritz: Hai! I'll try! I hope you enjoy!!

-05/16/08-


End file.
